bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikone Ubuginu
is an artificial hybrid Soul in service to the Tsuyanashiro Family. Appearance Hikone is a dark-skinned, androgynous young child with red eyes and short dark hair. Hikone usually wears a red, shoulderless Shihakushō and is barefoot. He carries his Zanpakutō on his back, secured in place by a lenght of chain.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World II, front cover Personality Hikone is a very polite, childlike individual with an upbeat attitude. He is very obedient and loyal to Tokinada and Aura, frequently following every given order very monotonously. Due to his artificial creation, Hikone sees Tokinada as his master and someone very close to a father, as the same is said for Aura, which he sees her as his own "mother". History At some point before the Wandenreich invasion of Soul Society, Tokinada Tsunayashiro had commissioned Seinosuke Yamada to create an artificial hybrid Soul. Despite Seinosuke's best efforts, and the inclusion of thousands of soul pieces including some belonging to the Soul King, Hikone was barely alive and could not move or speak. It was only when Tokinada managed to acquire the brain of the Quincy Gremmy Thoumeaux to serve as the hybrid's core that Hikone could finally be perfected and stabilized. Plot Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As an artificial Hybrid meant to mimic what Ichigo Kurosaki was naturally, Hikone possesses an immense amount of Reiatsu. Hikone was able to fight on even footing with the Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Tier Harribel, and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, alongside the Sternritter Liltotto Lamperd and Giselle Gewelle, though Hikone eventually lost. Harribel even compared Hikone's Reiatsu to the Shinigami captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, who possesses large amounts of Reiatsu himself.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 5 Due to Hikone's nature as a hybrid, their Reiatsu feels similar to that of a Visored or Ichigo.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 9''Bleach'' novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 6 Both Meninas McAllon and Candice Catnipp agree that Hikone's Reiatsu reminds them of Gremmy.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 11 Shinigami Powers & Abilities Swordsman: Shunpo Practicioner: Hollow Powers & Abilities Sonído Practicioner: Hierro: Cero: *'Gran Rey Cero': Hikone can fire a Gran Rey Cero with enough power to injure the likes of Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck even after the Arrancar used her Cero Doble to counter it and was assisted by the Sternritter Liltotto Lamperd. Quincy Powers & Abilities : A Quincy ability which gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. * : Hirenkyaku Practicioner: Zanpakutō : In its sealed state, Ikomikidomoe is pure white, almost glowing, broadsword with black spots on it. The sword has a long handle, and combined with the blade is almost the size of Hikone. Due to being a special, inherited Zanpakutō forged by Ōetsu NimaiyaBleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Prologue 1, Ikomikidomoe can only be wielded by hybrid creatures such as Hikone or Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 8 Like all Zanpakutō, Ikomikidomoe has its own personality, though unusually it is able to project its voice for others to hear. Ikomikidomoe appears to be quite prideful, as it is insulted when regular Shinigami even voice the possibility of being on the same level as its current wielder. Likewise, it holds great disdain for Arrancar, and seems to know Baraggan Louisenbairn to some degree.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 11 :*'Descorrer': Ikomikidomoe can freely open Garganta for its wielder to travel through. The Zanpakutō can do this either on command, or when it feels its wielder's life is in danger.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World Chapter 5 :*'Cero Negation': Ikomikidomoe is able to nullify any Cero fired at its wielder. *'Shikai': Unlike most Zanpakutō, Ikomikidomoe has several Shikai commands, each producing a unique effect. :Shikai Special Ability: Ikomikidomoe has numerous Hollow related abilities, each differing depending on which release command is used. :*'Orbit the stars, Ikomikidomoe!': Ikomikidomoe transforms into a massive Hollow arm that can attack on its own.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World Chapter 3 :*'Send them to their burials, and engrave them in memory, Ikomikidomoe!': Ikomikidomoe transforms into a gargantuan Hollow noted to be around the size of the Espada Yammy Llargo or the Gillian spouting Hooleer, while simultaneously possessing the same Reiatsu density of a Vasto Lorde. In this form, Ikomikidomoe can act somewhat independently, though is ultimately still under Hikone's control.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 14 If necessary, Ikomikidomoe can instantly return to its sword form. ::*'Enhanced Roar': In this form, the mere roars of Ikomikidomoe can shake and devastate a part of the Rukongai. ::*'Hollow Spawning': In this form, Ikomikidomoe can spawn numerous flying Hollows to overwhelm opponents. *'Bankai': Unknown Appearances in Other Media .]] As part of the celebration for the collaboration with the Can't Fear You're Own World novel, Hikone was added to Bleach: Brave Souls as a playable character. Hikone is voiced by Ayumu Murase. Hikone's special has Hikone use its Shikai command "Mark the Funeral - Ikomikidomoe", where Hikone summons the giant Hollow within the sword and rides on its head as it unleashes several massive tornadoes by roaring, which deals massive damage to enemies. References Navigation Category:Shinigami Category:Quincy Category:Hollow Category:Characters Category:Soul Category:Novel-only Characters